Paradise by the Dashboard Light
by CossetteLune
Summary: Inspired by the song from Meat Loaf. Lucius/Narcissa. If you know the song, you know the story. If not, Lucius wants Narcissa but she makes him promise to stay with her for the rest of his days before she'll let him take her. R


**Paradise by the Dashboard Lights**

_CossetteLune_

Lucius had spent all day with Narcissa. He brought her to a nice restaurant and let her buy some expensive jewellery with his money. They went shopping and not once did Narcissa have to spend a sickle. He did all of this in hopes that when their night came to an end she would agree to spend some more personal one on one time with him. The next day he would be the envy of all the guys. Narcissa was a common dream of the Slytherin boys, but every time someone would ask her out she refused. Lucius was the first, and only, person she had ever dated. The only man she saw worthy of herself.

"I didn't realize how late it was getting, sorry for keeping you all day." Narcissa flashed him a bright, beautiful smile. She was easily the most attractive girl he had ever been with. And being Lucius Malfoy, he had more than his fair share of girls.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled back at her. In such a way that he knew would charm her.

"Well, I guess I should let you go now."

"I was hoping you would make this day up to me. Not that I minded spending time with you, but could we do one last thing of my choice, please?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and brushed a hair out of her face.

She struggled to hold her composure. Being a Black she would never show when she was attracted to him of when she wanted him. He, however, could tell a lot of the time. "What is it?"

"Hold on to me, we need to apparate somewhere." He was seventeen and there for of age. She was still sixteen herself and had not yet had a chance to take the apparation test. Even though she wasn't seventeen yet, he had planned to have her barely dressed in an hour.

Lucius slid his hand off her waist and offered it to Narcissa. She held on to it tightly. He knew how much she hated side-along apperation. And really, who didn't hate it? She closed her eyes and he brought her to a creek that was in the back of the Malfoy Manor. Slowly she re-opened her eyes, trying to steady herself. He smiled at her, "Do you know where we are?" Narcissa shook her head and looked around her. "This is part of the property on the Malfoy Manor. This is where I will live with my wife one day. My parents live on a different Malfoy estate."

"You Malfoy's have more money than you know what to do with." She laughed lightly.

"The Black's are pretty well off also. The only difference is that we have a much smaller family. Therefore more money per person than you guys."

Narcissa nodded indifferently. "So why did you want to bring me here?"

"Well, in a few minutes you will see a beautiful sunset. And I wanted to be able to enjoy such beauty with someone of equal magnificence." He knew what he was saying was cheesy and lame, but he also knew that no girl wouldn't fall for it. Even the great Narcissa Malfoy, if he played it right.

She cocked an eyebrow up at him. "Really?" Her tone was sceptic. She _seemed_ unimpressed with the attempt.

"I'm sorry for how cheap that sounded, but it just came into my head. Can I try again?" It was all part of his plan. She would be falling head over heels for him in no time.

"Please do."

"Well, I know how much you would love to see this. And you are gorgeous. Surely you know that, so don't act all modest on me." He pushed her chin up so they could look each other in the eyes. "Your eyes, your hair, your skin, your everything is angelic. And you play that up as much as you can with what you wear and how you style yourself."

She looked away for a second and bit her lower lip.

"Look back at me, Cissa." He had never called her anything other than Narcissa before. "Please."

She moved her eyes back to his. "Stop trying to flatter me."

Lucius grinned irresistibly, pulled her towards him and leaned in for a kiss.

She, of course, kissed him back. It was a deep kiss, even if it did not last long. As usual she pulled back too quickly for his liking. Although they had been dating for a while now, Narcissa still never let him hold her or kiss her in public and when they were alone together they could only share quick sweet moments. It was driving Lucius mad. But he was confident that they would go all the way tonight.

Lucius summoned a blanket from the house so that the couple could sit down. "Just keep looking towards the river, Cissa. It's a stunning view." They sat there in silence for a while. Narcissa was resting her head on Lucius' shoulder and he had his arm around her waist.

The sun slowly made its way down to the horizon shooting off an array of pinks, oranges and purples. As Lucius said, it was magnificent. "Wow Lucius. Thanks for bringing me here." She looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss her. He knew that now he had her right where he wanted her. Their kiss deepened and his hand snaked up to her hair and he slowly pushed her down. Once they were lying down, him on top of her, he smoothly slid his hand under her shirt. At first he was sure she would resist, she was Narcissa Black, infamous for teasing but never pleasing, but this time she let him. He began to unbottom her white blouse. Slowly he popped each one open, eventually exposing her chest. She was wearing a lace bra that he would have killed to strip her of immediately. Lucius ran his fingers through her hair again, then kissed her cheek, then her jaw, then her neck. His kisses turned into a nip and she moaned, encouraging him to go on. He sucked on her neck for a while, wanting to leave his mark on her, for people to know that she was his. Unfortunately Narcissa did not want the same.

"No Lucius," He froze. She wasn't going to make him stop _now_ was she? "Don't leave a mark. My parents will see. I'll never be allowed near you again."

Lucius went back to her lips and parted her lips with his tongue. They kissed for a minute longer before Lucius went back to her neck. He trailed his kisses down to her breasts this time. "What about here?" He grinned mischievously at her. "Surely they wouldn't see here."

Narcissa didn't reply which was good enough for him. He brought his hands around her back and unclasped her bra. He looked up at her face quickly. She was actually okay with it. Not being stopped by her took him off guard for only a moment but he resumed with her breasts quick enough. He took a nipple into his mouth and suckled on it. He played with the other one in his hand. Making them both stiff. Narcissa groaned in agreement to what he was doing. Lucius kissed the tip of both nipples and then in between them. He kissed her belly and kissed dangerously close to her skirt. He moved back up to her lips. If he was kissing her she couldn't talk and ask him to stop. He was counting on this.

As their lips met once again his hand found its way under her skirt. And Merlin! It had never felt so good or so right with anyone else any other time. He firmly grasped her buttocks. Another moan escaped her lips and Lucius smiled to himself. He played with the sides of her panties. Still feeling so right and so good. He found the zipper that kept her skirt on her waist and undid it. He then went back to kissed down her body and this time went all the way down her feet pulling the skirt with him. On his way back up he kissed all around her panties and her inner thigh causing Narcissa's breath to become more laboured. It was painful how slowly it this was all taking him. The strain in his pants was growing and he was so close now. _Careful_he thought to himself. One move too quick and he was out. He stripped himself of his own shirt and when he was about to rid himself of his pants Narcissa opened her mouth.

"Lucius," She moaned and tried to catch her breath.

"Narcissa."

"St- Stop right there."

"Wh- What? Now? Really?"

"Before we go any further I need you to tell me something." She sat up and it took every once of power Lucius had to not look her chest, but into her eyes.

Lucius sighed deeply calming himself. "Anything you want, my dear." He said as tenderly as he could.

"Do you love me?"

_Merlin's- _"Of course. I care about you very deeply."

"But do you _love_ me?"

Lucius didn't like where this was headed, he didn't want to lie to her but he would give almost anything to be _in _her right now. So he thought about it for a minute. _Do I love her?_ Then he replied honestly, "Yes, I do love you."

"Will you love me forever?"

"Forever is a long time, my sweet." He was trying so hard to distract her and answer without answering. He moved in to kiss her again but she backed away.

"Do you need me"

"Trust me, I need more than you would ever know, right now." Another attempt, another fail.

"Will you never leave me. And keep my happy?"

Lucius was flabbergasted. "I- I-"

"Who do you want to live with you here?" She gestured to the mansion. "Will it be me?"

Was she really asking him if he was going to make her his wife? "I- I love you, Cissa!"

"I need to know, by tonight. Before we go any further. I need to know if you will keep my happy for the rest of my life."

"Let me- Sleep on it." Well _that_ wasn't going to make her very happy.

She frowned and put her shirt on "No, no. I need to know _right now. _Do you love me? Will you love me forever?"

"Let me sleep on it, baby."

"Please, I need to know."

_And I need to get laid apparently neither of us are going home happy tonight. _"I need time."

"I can wait here all night, baby. But I need to know."

"I- I-" Lucius never fumbled on words but today he was all over the place.

"Before we go any further, Lucius. Will you love me forever? Yes? Or no?"

"I can give you an answer in the morning." He knew that those were the wrong words.

She narrowed her eyes and stood up, putting her skirt back on.

He grabbed her arm, to prevent her from leaving. "I guess- Well I _do _love you."

"Will you love me until the end of time?" She was pleading with him now.

And like a stupid horny teenaged boy, "Yes!" He surprised himself. "Yes, I love you now, I'll love you forever and I'll stay with you until the end of time!" He just couldn't take it any longer. He needed her right now. "I swear on whatever you want my to swear on. I swear on the moon, on the stars. On my mothers life, on Merlin himself! I will love you until the end of time!"

Narcissa smiled and laid back down and Lucius was finally able to finish with her. They were both screaming to the moon until they were done. He had gotten what he wanted and she had heard what she needed... But not without a price.

~~~~~ years later ~~~~~

"I never go back on my word, baby. I'm going to stick with you to the end, and never lie or cheat on you. Don't forget that." Lucius soothed his upset wife.

"I just heard some rumours... That would _humiliate_ me, Lucius! To have an unfaithful partner!"

"Yes, yes. I know. But that's all they were, rumours. Stupid rumours." He was stroking her hair, and had his arm around her. Something he had been so desperate to do years ago when he made that idiotic childhood promise. He was now praying for the end of time. He would never break his word but another minute with her and Merlin only knows what he could do.

He really didn't think that he could survive much longer with her. She was driving him mad. And she didn't seem all that happy with him either. Numerous times he caught her looking at other men. Dreaming that she was with _anyone _else. Every night he would pray, to whoever would listen to him, for the end of time. _Just hurry up and arrive!_ He would think when he went to bed next to her. She would fall asleep facing away from him and he would groan. "I can't take this any longer!" to no one in particular. One night she was still awake when he was complaining. She turned to face him.

"You shouldn't have made any ridiculous promises then."

"I only said until the end of time, so I'm just praying for the end of time, so I can end my time with you." And with that they both went to sleep. The end of time _had_ to be approaching soon.


End file.
